


6 : 17 pm

by okaypottah



Series: Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: he could feel it slipping through his fingers





	6 : 17 pm

**Author's Note:**

> um. tags are incorrect yes, because my phone doesn't allow me to put whatever tag i want unless it's like "official" (?) or something.
> 
> bare with me if you feel like you "didn't sign up for this tf" after reading this. my apologies.
> 
> also thank you for 1k kudos on my previous work in like three days! thats insane guys, thank you so much! 
> 
> anyways enjoy reading. and as always kudos and constructive criticism welcome!

It all happened way too fast.  
  
It was a demon attack of somesort- nothing they weren't used to, to be honest- with him, Izzy, Jace and Clary, none bothered the least because they knew that while they were strong alone, together, they were unstoppable.  
  
He'd been at Magnus' when he got the call, face buried in his lover's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around his frame. A heavenly laughter had escaped his lips when Alec had groaned, reluctantly pulling away from the warmth to get his phone.  
  
He'd grumbled all the way while getting dressed, something about how they could very much handle this on their own, when Magnus had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together.  
  
The kiss'd been slow and sweet, filled with passion and Alec was breathless by the time it ended, cheeks flushing when Magnus flashed him one of his sweetest smiles.  
  
"Go," He'd said, the same damn smile on his face, "I'll be right here when you come back."  
  
_Well, about that .._  
  
With all the demon's he'd already been fighting, he didn't see it coming, just a brief roar (?) was all he got before pain exploded in his left abdomen, knocking the breath out of his lungs.  
  
"Fuck," He cursed, managing to drive the seraph blade into the horrid creature's body before it slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground with a clang, soon followed by his body.  
  
"Alec's hurt," He heard a voice said as he tried to move, only to freeze when all he felt was pain, pain, pain. "Izzy, get him back to the Institute. Now."  
  
And then there was a hand on his body , moving him so that he laid on his back and an audible gasp. He felt a familiar hand on his cheek, lightly slapping him so that he didn't completely drop into unconsciousness.  
  
Even though, at the moment, it was hightly tempting.  
  
"Alec? Hey, Alec. It's me, Izzy. Stay with me, big brother. You're going to be fine, okay. You just- hey, don't close your eyes. Do _not_ close your eyes. Damnit, Alec."  
  
He moaned as a slightly harder slap fell on his cheek, eyes squinting to see his sister kneeling beside him, blurry around the edges sure, but _there_.  
  
There were tears freely flowing down her cheeks, and Alec raised a hand to rest it against her cheek. Her cheek felt hot against his cold hand as he wiped a few tears away, or attempted to, anyway.  
  
And then he thought about all the time she'd been there for him. Beautiful, intelligent Isabelle Lightwood, his little sister who could take down the largest of creatures, mundanes or not, in her six-inch heels.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." He smiled and Izzy shook her head, his hand falling.  
  
"Yeah, you are. And don't think that I'll let you forget about this once you're all- all patched up and back to your old, grumpy self."  
  
"Mm-hmm." He could feel his eyelids getting heavier but Izzy said not to do that so he tried to keep them open.  
  
"Alec! Please, don't- Jace, what do we do, what do we do-"  
  
His head rolled to his side when he felt another body joining his side. That time, the hands were rough, rough from all the years of training but still they held him like he was some precious, porcelain doll. Breakable at the slightest of touch.  
  
"J-Jace," He choked out, placing his hand over Jace's one on his cheek. "Hey, man."  
  
"Hey yourself." He opened his eyes and saw Jace on his left and Izzy on his right, with Clary standing behind them, face pale. "I'm sorry for cutting your date with Magnus short. You're gonna make it up to him, aren't you? He's probably expecting you. Let's go."  
  
He attempted to move him, but Alec held his place, shaking his head. "No, wait."  
  
"Alec, we need to get you to th-"  
  
"It's time. I can- I can feel it." His breathing started to get ragged and he closed his eyes to take deep breaths. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, just a little longer._  
  
"Time for what?" Clary asked and Jace snapped at her to shut up.  
  
"Time for me to say how much you mean to me." Alec smiled, ignoring Jace.  
  
" _Alec, no_." Jace started but Alec cut him off.

"Izzy, my beautiful, intelligent baby sister." He started, hand reaching out to grab hers. She clutched it firmly, sobs wracking through her body. "Jace, my parabatai, my brother." Jace pursed his lips, eyes glassy. "And Clary, the one with bad decision making skills but the best intentions."  
  
"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you, and know that I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. You've all been a family to me, a bunch of people that I could - that I could always count on and I just, I'm really grateful that I got the chance to know you all."  
  
"Tell Magnus I love him. So fucking much and I know-I know that he's gonna be devastated when he hears about- about me but tell him he needs to move on, okay? Tell him to fall in love again because it's only because of him that I got to know how love - _real, true love_ \- actually feels like and I'd hate to be the-the reason holding him back from the experience."  
  
At this point, there's tears running down his cheeks as well. Izzy brought his hand up to her mouth and pressed her lips against the skin there, feeling the cold skin. This was really happening.  
  
He feels it slipping through his fingers. Life.  
  
"You're my family." He laughed, "Thank you.. for everything."  
  
With that, his hand fell to his side and his body went slack, a peaceful expression on his face.  
  
. . / . .  
  
"No. No, no, no, no. Alec," Izzy clamped a hand against her mouth to muffle the sobs clawing their way out of her throat.  
  
Clary stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to her side and wrapping her arms around the dark-haired woman as she continued to cry in her shoulder.  
  
Jace closed his eyes and stood up, feeling hollow. This wasn't something they prepared you for, losing someone you'd known for so long that they become a part of you.  
  
Getting on his wobbly feet, he pulled out his phone from his pocket.  
  
_Time of death_ , he checked, _6 : 17 pm_. 

**Author's Note:**

> um,,,, sorry i guess
> 
> by the way, i was thinking of writing a follow up about how magnus deals with alec's death ??? if you want
> 
> update; the followup is up on my profile. its called "without you"


End file.
